When hanging objects on the wall, a tape measure may have to be used multiple times as multiple measurements may be needed to mark the intended location of the object to be hung. A separate level then may be used to ensure that the markings are level. For example, the typical procedure for hanging curtains on a wall involve taking width and height measurements using a tape measure and then using a level to ensure that the markings are level. A tape measure and level also may be used to hang other objects, such as pictures, on a wall.
Existing measurement tools that combine a tape measure and level are not designed for the measurements needed to hang objects, particularly curtains, on a wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,451 discloses a multi-functional square and angle marking tool. However, among other things, the marking tool disclosed in the '451 patent includes only one tape measure and, thus, the marking tool is not designed to make width and height measurements simultaneously.